


Uninvited Guests Can Stay

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Boyd, Cat Derek, Cat Erica, Cat Isaac, Cat Jackson, Fluff, M/M, THE ENTIRE PACK AS CATS, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"you’re the crazy cat person next door and your cats keep on wandering into my yard au Derek has many cats"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guests Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles spreads out his towel on the small patch of grass in his backyard. It may not be big, but he’s extremely proud of it. He’s lived in dorms and apartments for the past 8 years. He’s allowed to be excited by a couple square feet of grass. He’s got flowers too, now.

He slathers sunscreen all over his skin, lies down, and closes his eyes. The sun is shining and it’s warm enough that he can lie in his _garden_ without anything but a pair of shorts on. He sighs happily and lets himself be taken away by his daydreams.

He’s calculating the amount of curly fries he might be able to eat in one sitting, when he’s rudely awakened by something rubbing against his forehead.

‘Aaaaah!’ he yells jerking upright and flailing away from the buzzing sound.

When his eyes are adjusted to the sunlight, Stiles sees that the buzzing sound is coming from a cat. It’s blond, with light brown eyes. And it’s staring at him, nothing more.

‘Where the hell did you come from?’

Another cat joins the first. This one is also blond, but a little darker, with blue eyes. It’s bigger as well and instead of just staring at Stiles, it starts walking around him, sizing him up.

‘Okay, this is weird. Shoo!’ he says and waves his hands at them. The first cat seems to manage to lift an eyebrow, if cats had eyebrows. The other copies Stiles’ movement, and waves its paw.

Stiles looks around for a way to get rid of the cats and that’s when he notices the third cat. It’s black, but its fur has a blue sheen to it. It’s sitting on the fence between Stiles’ and Hale’s yard. The cat is looking at Stiles like he knows what Stiles is doing, and it’s not happy with it. Stiles thinks that if he doesn’t stop trying to shoo the other cats away, the black cat is going to rip his throat out.

Stiles turns back to the other cats. ‘Fine you can stay. But no peeing!’

~

Stiles comes home the next day to find that two more cats have joined the party in his backyard. At first he thinks that the black one is the one who sat on the fence yesterday. But this one’s fur has a brown sheen, and the animal doesn’t look as murderous. It’s sleeping in the shade, together with one of the blonds. The other two are play-fighting. Or Stiles hopes they’re play-fighting, it sounds pretty vicious.

He’s filling a bowl with water, so the cats don’t get thirsty in the warm weather, when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door to the most beautiful caveman he’s ever seen. He’s wearing a tight t-shirt and tight jeans, on an obviously tight body. His beard is at least three days old and the guy’s hair is a mess, as if he’s just gotten out of bed. Or had sex.

‘You have my cats,’ the guy says.

‘What?’ Stiles blinks out of his daze.

‘The cats in your backyard, they’re mine,’ caveman sighs.

‘Oh. Well, you’re welcome to take them back,’ Stiles shrugs. And pick them up again when they come back, he doesn’t add.

He leads the caveman through his house, to the backdoor. The two blonds that were play-fighting are now curled up next to the other two. The blue-black cat is sitting next to them, keeping watch. When the cat sees them by the backdoor, it squints its eyes. Like it’s daring them to disturb the dozing cats.

‘Damn it,’ caveman says. ‘Wolf isn’t going to let us near the others. Sorry.’

‘Looks like you’re gonna have to move in, dude. Those cats really like it here.’

Stiles freezes when he realizes what he’s just said. He opens his mouth to splutter an apology, but the caveman beats him to it.

‘How about a date first. And it’s Derek.’

Stiles smiles. He’s just been set up on a date by a bunch of cats. That’s his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
